


macdennis

by underamask



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M, this is gonna be the best sunny fic of all time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 22:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15959231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underamask/pseuds/underamask





	macdennis

mac kissed dennis

the end


End file.
